


Bad Day

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Teddy's had a bad day, James knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-Eight of my challenge and my generator gave me Jeddy.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Teddy returned home from St. Mungo's after a tricky shift, feeling worn down and depressed, and he couldn't wait to cuddle up on the sofa with James and watch Harry's old muggle movies. 

He stepped out of the floo, dropping his bag onto the floor beside the coffee table and kicking off his shoes before he slung his robe over the back of the armchair, leaving him in thin black leggings and a long-sleeved shirt. 

Teddy wormed his way through the apartment, legs carrying him to the kitchen, and smiled at the sight that greeted him. 

James was at the stove, wearing Teddy's old hufflepuff jumper and a pair of boxers, the hem of the jumper reaching mid-thigh leaving glorious amounts of muscled, freckled skin exposed. He was dancing around the kitchen, humming softly to the radio, and mixing something in a wok that smelt remarkably like chicken stir-fry, the soft metal of his wedding ring glinting in the sunset. 

Teddy leant against the doorway, watching his husband with a full heart, and smiled warmly, feeling oh-so-lucky that he had married such a beautiful, perfect man. 

"Hey, baby." Teddy whispered, making himself known and smiled even wider when James grinned at him over his shoulder. 

"You're home!" James bounced excitedly from one foot to the other, "How was work?!" 

Teddy chuckled softly and pushed off the door jam, slowly entering the kitchen, "It was tough. We had some pretty horrible cases today." 

James made a pained noise, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The older wizard sighed and stepped up behind James, plastering himself against his back before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"I think that I just want to have some food, take a bath and then cuddle." He replied, pressing a soft kiss behind his ear as he hooked his chin over James' shoulder. 

James leaned into his touch and sighed happily, "Then we'll do exactly that." He smiled warmly and softly nudged Teddy in the ribs, "Can you get two plates from the cupboard? This is almost done." 

Teddy nodded and reluctantly pulled away, setting two plates on the side. James tipped the stir-fry onto them and produced the dinner with an over exaggerated flourish. 

Teddy snorted and rolled his eyes, "I love you." He chuckled, cradling his plate in one hand before pulling James' head towards him to press a kiss against his temple. 

James grinned and skipped away to the living room, dropping down onto the sofa before patting the space next to him with an expectant look. 

  
  
  
  


Once dinner had been eaten and their dirty dishes had been washed, James ordered Teddy to relax on the sofa whilst he ran him a bath. 

James slunk away to the bathroom, filling the large corner bath with steaming water and lavender bubble bath, watching with utmost fascination as the bubbles climbed towards the rim of the tub. 

"Teddy!" He called, flicking his wand to turn off the taps, and smiled brightly when his husband shuffled into the room, "Your bath is ready, my love."

"Thank you." Teddy whispered, dropping a soft kiss onto his nose as he slipped past him, shucking off his shirt and trousers as he did. 

"I'll leave you to it then." James replied, "There's a clean towel warming on the radiator for when you get out." 

Teddy froze and caught James' wrist, holding him in place, "Join me?" 

James' eyes lit up and he nodded hastily, tugging his shirt over his head. Teddy tried to ignore the way that his muscles rippled at the movement, but ultimately failed and found his gaze drawn to James' quidditch-toned six pack. 

James caught his gaze and smirked, whipping him with the jumper, "Horn dog." 

Teddy grinned unabashedly, "Do you blame me when my husband looks as scrumptious as you do?" 

"Should look in a mirror then." Teddy retorted before pulling James over to the tub. He motioned for the younger wizard to get in first and waited until he was submerged in the water to climb in as well, settling himself between his legs. 

James pulled him back to lean against his chest and wrapped his hands in Teddy's turquoise locks, gently scratching at his scalp. He smirked when the older wizard made a soft noise of approval and went boneless against him. 

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" James whispered, dropping a kiss into Teddy's slightly damp hair. 

"Please." He whimpered, nodding as best as he could with James' hands in his hair. 

The younger wizard extracted his hands and reached for the jug, filling it up before tipping it over Teddy's head, careful to avoid getting any water in his eyes. James set the jug down and retrieved a bottle of shampoo, squirting some into Teddy's hair before massaging it into his hair, working the soap into a lather. 

Teddy groaned and leant into the touch, eyes slowly fluttering closed, "That feels nice." 

James chuckled and pressed harder at Teddy's temples, "I know. That's why I offered." 

James picked the jug back up again and washed away the shampoo, softly asking Teddy to close his eyes to avoid getting soap in them. He repeated the same actions with conditioner, leaving it to soak in whilst Teddy washed his body before washing it away, and laid in the water for a few moments, cuddling his husband close to his husband against him. 

"We should get out." Teddy whispered, relinquishing his grip on James' hand to lift his fingers out of the water, revealing their wrinkliness. 

"We should." James agreed, softly patting Teddy's side as a motion for him to move out of the way. 

He flung a towel from the cupboard around his waist before he grabbed the fluffy towel from the radiator and motioned for Teddy to climb out of the bath. The turquoise-haired wizard grinned and rose out of the water, shaking himself off as he stepped out onto the mat. 

James smiled warmly and wrapped the towel around Teddy's shoulders, smiling when the older wizard curled into its warmth before whisking him into his arms. 

"So strong." He teased, relaxing into James' hold and burying his face in the younger wizard's neck.

James carried him into the bedroom and dropped him down onto the bed before pulling a pair of comfy pyjamas from the wardrobe. He threw them at his husband, sniggering when they smacked him in the face, and pulled on his own pyjamas before dropping onto the bed beside him. 

They both climbed under the covers, getting comfortable with James leaning his head on Teddy's chest and intertwining their legs, laying impossibly close to each other. 

Teddy summoned his laptop from the other side of the room and rested it on his thighs before opening Netflix, "What do you want to watch?"

James hummed thoughtfully, "Something lighthearted." 

Teddy dropped a kiss atop his head, resting his mouth there as he nodded, "Okay."

James tilted his head slightly and pressed a kiss against Teddy's chest, "Do you feel better?" 

"I'm here with you, of course I do." Teddy replied, pulling James impossibly closer as the opening credits for their film started. 

The younger wizard snorted and rolled his eyes, "Dork. I love you." 

Teddy grinned, never growing tired of hearing those three words, "I love you too." 


End file.
